Light emitting devices, such as an organic electroluminescence device and the like are suitable for applications such as displays and the like because of properties, such as driving at low voltage, high luminance and the like, thus recently paid to attention. Then, for production of this light emitting device, there are used light emitting materials and charge transporting materials.
As the light emitting materials and charge transporting materials, polymer compounds which are dissolved in a solvent and subjected to an application method to form an organic layer are investigated, and as such polymer compounds, suggested are polymer compounds containing a constitutional unit derived from diphenylaminoanthracene having no substituent on the anthracene ring (International Publication WO 2005/49546).